Falling For Feathers
by KimberlySan
Summary: Shuuhei doesn't know how it happened... but he can't seem to stop it.... ShuuheixYumichika yaoi fic


AN: Well I had a dream. About this pair... and had to write some of it down. chuckle Its my first real yaoi story.. and I will try not to make it smut.. not to much anyway. Enjoy it for now... let me know what you think!!

**Falling For Feathers**

A fic by:

Kimmy-Sama

**Shuuhei Hisagi**

Don't ask me how the hell it happened. I presently have no idea how I would even react if I saw him right now. The only good thing was that we worked in different divisions and mostly hung out with different groups of people. My body would have no idea how to move correctly if he came near me, or even if those eyes of indigo were to glance nonchalantly in my direction. Was this normal? I've never in my life been with another man physically… well in the non-fighting physical way.

Had I been so sure it happened? I had been very drunk that night, walking through the Seireitei at sometime in the early morning, looking for my division so I could sleep the sake off. I remembered a lot of what happened, seeing him walking towards me, just quietly mentioning to me how I shouldn't be alone and so drunk this late at night…

So how did I get from that point to me being in some random 8th division store room? Bent slightly over his gasping form, pinning him by grabbing his longer hair and brashly speaking his name as I remember succumbing to one of the best orgasms I had ever had… just remembering it gave me chills.

Exactly how did I end up sleeping (well there was none of that involved) with none other then Yumichika Ayasegawa?

--

Beginnings are usually the best places to start. I always knew that, anyone knows that. But if someone has no idea where to start, then what? I guess I can start off where I was when I began my heavy night of drinking.

But then I could start off a few days ago, when I had a small run in with the fifth seat at a hot spring not far from where I usually go. It was accidental, at least on my part. He could have been stalking me, trying to find my weaknesses and then use them to his advantage. But then, who knew. Yumichika was pretty sneaky, at least of what I heard of him.

I really didn't think of our encounter too much, that is until now. I didn't really speak to him because he was busy chatting away with Ikkaku Madarame, his third seat. It just was what happened, walking by him through a hallway, all of us wrapped in towels (it was a hot spring, after all) when he seemed to trip on… well I really have no idea what… and fell towards me with no room for me to get out of the way.

He rammed into me but I ignored it and pushed him to his feet. Standing I am not much taller than him, but he was hunched over laughing out loud at himself.

"Gomen, Hisagi-fukutaichou… " He kept giggling to himself, like he was enjoying something but I really couldn't put my finger on it.

I could hear an annoyed sound from the man that had been next to Yumichika, muttering a light "baka" under his breath. I ignored them both and tried to move around the giggling fifth seat, with no avail. He was blocking my way out. "Just… watch out next time." I managed to say.

He nodded and gave me a smile, one I was sure at the time was just him being gracious. Now that I look back on it I can remember a small red flush across his cheeks but again, my mind just thought it to be something else, like the heat from the springs. He let me by and caught up to his friend who had started walking away a few moments ago, still faintly laughing.

Was that whole trip intentional? To imprint his face being so close to mine, or that later when I saw him I would remember the smell of the soap on his skin? It was driving me nuts, not knowing what was going through his mind. After such a… long evening with him in that storeroom, I couldn't stop thinking about how it got to that point. How he had forced himself inside my head to make me force myself into him… literally.

I tried my best to remember the exact things led up to us together, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I had been so drunk, that I knew that if I tried too hard I would just hurt myself in the long run. I needed to refresh myself and just try to ignore him until I forgot _everything. _

That was going to be a lot harder then I thought.

--

"Snap out of it, Hisagi!"

I hadn't realized it, but I was now alone with Iba in the room where the fuku-taichou meeting had been held. I was zoned for most of the time, not even remembering when it started or what had been said...

Giving a slight nod, I stood from my chair and followed Iba out of the room, my head still swimming. It had been a week since I had the "encounter" with Yumichika with no avail of forgetting it. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I heard Iba's voice behind me, making me snap back to the present.

"Nothing, just been over worked I guess." I spit out a lie, trying to make it sound real. He quiets down and we make it outside to the now darker yard. Had it really been that long since we had gone inside? I must be really out of it.

After a moment of silence, Iba starts to talk about going out, to help with my overworked state. He thinks I need to find a girl and have a good lay. I almost want to laugh, because as soon as he starts talking about it, in my head I see a very feminine man wearing a very loose yukata.

I stop. What. The. Hell.

"No, I think I better try and sleep tonight." Although all I see in my dreams is the same thing over and over and over... and over.

He shrugs at my answer, telling me he'll go out and party for the both of us while I get some well deserved sleep. Then after we exchange goodbyes, he's off to have some fun with the other shinigami and as for me, I try my best to get back to my quarters in a decent amount of time.

Its not hard to deviate from my original goal, my mind becomes sidetracked a lot lately. Some how I manage to get to the other side of the Seireitei without any idea on how I got there. It had been a few hours, at least. The stars were now out in the sky and I had no idea how far away I was from my division.

Its not like I wanted this to happen, I mean, I had always found myself very much attracted to girls. Maybe it was because he was so feminine that in my drunken state, I thought he was one??

No. I knew. I saw his face and his eyes...

And without realising it I saw them again.

"Good evening Hisagi-fukutaichou." His light voice is almost sing-song, he's obviously very happy to see me alone and so nearby his division. Had I gotten that close to the 11th? Did I do that subconsciously? He's standing far from me, leaning on a wall as if he had been waiting for me to arrive.

I really get conflicted... I want to punch him, or kiss him. And that makes me pissed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, knowing the answer anyway. I want to be mad, tell him to go screw some other guy and to stop fucking around with me.

He doesn't really notice my tone or he doesn't care. "Watching the stars." He tilts his head, his hair slightly falling into his vision. He wipes it back with his hand. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I was going for a walk." I try to think of something, anything to say that would make him mad, to piss him off. But my nerves fail me... for the first time ever. I simply start walking again, hurrying past him as I try not to make eye contact.

"Have a lovely evening then." He calls to my back.

I loose it.

"What the fuck are you pulling??" I yell, not caring if someone hears me. Its not like they would, we happened to be in a pretty remote place.

He just stares at me, even in the low light of the night I can see the flicker of a smile. I cant help it, I storm close to him, reaching out my hand and grabbing the front of his robes. I notice he is taken back by that at least.

His eyes dance down to my hand then back up. "I am unsure of what your asking..." I feel his hand grab mine, the warmth of it makes me almost jump.

"Don't give me that crap... your really irritating... what did you do to me?? I have never in my life never been so... so..." I struggle for only a moment to find the words. ".. Confused and annoyed!!"

"And you think I did something to make you this way?" His eyes wont stop looking right into mine, even as I turn away and loosen my grip. His hand doesn't move off mine.

I pause as I look back at him. My blood starts to boil again and all I want to do is kick the asshole in his gut...

Damn my body.

Damn his lips.

Because I can't help but crush them under mine.

Fuck.

I'm not surprised that he kisses back. I'm not even surprised that his hands find a way around my neck and play with my hair. What really surprises me is what the hell I'm feeling. I almost regret being so drunk that I had done this before and forgot. His lips are so soft that all I want to do is keep them moving, run my tongue over them and taste the hot breath in his mouth.

As I pull back I feel a small whimper escape his soft lips, making me feel guilty that I stopped my mouth from caressing his. I didn't even notice that my hands had wrapped around his body, one far up enough to toy with his hair.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I say, whispering close to his ear.

I hear a small chuckle. "I think its more of what you did to _yourself_."

--

I want to continue this story... but I want peoples opinions first. Should I go make part 2 with Yumichika's POV? Tell me soon!! Ja for now!


End file.
